creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 December 2013
04:45 i, że fajne rzeczy piszesz na privie XD 04:46 haha no właśnie 04:46 xD 04:46 Chyba się cieszę, że mnie wczoraj na czacie nie było, w 04:46 ADIX przyznaj się co piszesz na privie 04:46 Że...... 04:46 lubię A7X ! 04:47 Aha 04:47 xD 04:47 I ratuję ludzi xD 04:47 hejo 04:47 i urządzasz wnętrza XD 04:48 Hej 04:48 Yo. 04:48 Privet 04:48 I cisza....... 04:48 hej Cube 04:48 Cisza, bo nie ogarniam tematu xD 04:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdoIs1jZbCY 04:49 Bo to zły żelek był xD 04:49 I jest XD 04:49 I będzie xD 04:49 Po wsze czasy XD 04:49 Amen xD 04:49 i na wieki 04:49 wieków amen 04:49 XD 04:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lP077RitNAc 04:50 xD 04:51 I zapadła cisza, na wieki XD 04:51 wieków 04:51 A co mamy robić, fioletowy żelku ? xD 04:51 to co wczoraj XD 04:52 * ADIXKILLER przygotowuje narzędzia 04:52 ADIX nie tak ostro XD 04:52 xD 04:52 on odrazu z grubej rury :D 04:52 O czym ty myślisz ? xD 04:52 HAHAH skojarzeń time 04:52 Narzędzia medyczne...... 04:53 aha :) 04:53 Aaa... jak tak to spoko 04:53 XD 04:53 Ale inne też mogę wyciągnąć xD 04:53 haha spk 04:54 xD 04:54 Zachowaj je jakby Meme miała się schować w szafie, albo skoczyć z wieżowca, do wulkanu, utopić się w Bałtyku, bądź żreć tabletki 04:54 XD 04:54 xD 04:55 Ok, specjalnie dla was przygotuję inne xD 04:55 Już się boję XD 04:55 gra ktoś z was w pokemony? (to nie do ciebie painto) 04:55 xD 04:55 nie :> 04:55 ale śpiewam volare 04:55 Czasami gram, ale w red 04:56 a ja w fire red 04:56 kostka, priv 04:57 I cisza... 04:58 ... 05:01 halu... 05:01 Salut ! xD 05:01 XD 05:08 a więc... 05:08 Kanalizacja ! 05:08 nie zaczyna się zdania od "a więc" 05:08 xD 05:09 XD 05:10 trudno 05:10 a więc co robicie ? 05:10 Piszemy ? xD 05:11 A co mamy robić ? xD 05:11 Tak fajnie piszemy XD 05:11 Oczywiście, o fajnych rzeczach xD 05:12 Bardzo XD 05:12 aham 05:12 czasami sie was boje :( 05:12 Mnie powinieneś XD 05:12 *powwinaś 05:13 oki 05:13 a więc boje sie jeszcze bardiej 05:13 *bardziej 05:13 Nic ci nie zrobi (w teorii) xD 05:14 w teori ! 05:14 a w praktyce XD 05:14 ? 05:14 Praktyka bywa odmienna xD 05:15 XD 05:16 zapodajcie jakiś temat 05:17 Lepiej nie.......... xD 05:17 :o 05:18 ok lepiej nie 05:18 wysłałem do staffów pytanie: "Jak zostać helperem wikia?" boję się trochę odpowiedzi :< 05:18 05:19 Witam 05:19 hej 05:19 hej 05:19 S.i.e.m.k.a. 05:20 Jak życie? 05:20 "wysłałem do staffów pytanie: "Jak zostać helperem wikia?" boję się trochę odpowiedzi :<" 05:21 Będzie dobrze ;) 05:21 :> 05:23 let it snow let it snow let it snow 05:23 poczekam 1-2 dni i otrzymam odpowiedź 05:23 prubuje was wprowadzić w świąteczny nastrój 05:24 nie wychodzi Ci 05:24 co to za spam:| 05:24 05:24 gmengul! 05:24 05:24 Czy dostałeś mojego poprzedniego maila? 05:24 Dzisiaj po prostu musiałam do Ciebie napisać jeszcze raz! 05:24 05:24 To naprawdę ważne i może na zawsze zmienić Twoje relacje z ludźmi. 05:24 05:24 Po tym jak napisaliśmy o feromonach do uwodzenia, zgłosił się do nas młody mężczyzna. Ujawnił przed kamerą, że wpływa na kobiety feromonami. Do tej pory nikt o tym nie wiedział! Nawet jego dziewczyna. 05:24 Zobacz sam » 05:24 05:24 :: Niespodzianka dla Ciebie! :: 05:24 gmengul! Udostępniliśmy ten film na naszej stronie. 05:24 Pod filmem znajduje się specjalna niespodzianka. Wykorzystaj ją, z pożytkiem dla Ciebie. 05:24 05:24 » Zobacz film i niespodziankę dla Ciebie « 05:24 05:24 WAŻNE! Link z niespodzianką będzie 05:24 aktywny tylko przez 72 godziny! 05:24 xD 05:24 XD D 05:24 Co to ma być ? xD 05:25 http://pl.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:3343#2 to jest jeszcze gorsze :| | 05:26 XD 05:30 Co tak cicho? 05:30 nie wiem 05:30 macie jakiś temat 05:30 ??? 05:30 05:31 eeee 05:31 normalny temat 05:31 xD 05:32 To będzie trudne XD 05:32 xD 05:32 A jest taki temat ? xD 05:32 Lubie dżem 05:32 >w< 05:32 za dużo xd ... 05:32 ...zombie xD 05:33 rawr :3 05:33 ...może pogadajmy o kanibalach ? 05:33 Tylko nie to...... 05:33 (angry) 05:33 NIE 05:33 albo wampirach 05:33 hahaha 05:33 porozmawiajmy o Amnesii 05:33 z/w 05:33 spk 05:34 może być 05:34 05:35 a więc... 05:38 z/w 05:38 co sądzicie o Amnesia-Custom Story ? :) 05:39 komentarze 05:40 Amnesia=mało komentów :( 05:40 j/j 05:45 http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Pan_Cube niezły sandbox :> 05:47 silence... 05:52 http://pl.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:5125 ;_; 05:52 Cześć. 05:52 Siemka 05:52 Hej 05:54 painto, zobacz to - http://pl.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:5125 05:54 ;_; 05:56 Witajcie 05:56 :) 05:56 Witaj. 05:56 Dobry 05:57 hej velcos 05:58 No nie mogę dodać tej kreski bo jakoś dziwnie mi edycje robi 05:58 poprostu napisz: ---- 05:58 w trybie żródłowym 05:58 *źródłowym 05:58 No w tym problem że nie mogę włączyć tego trybu! 05:58 O 05:58 Już jest 05:58 :D 05:58 Dzięki 06:01 hej wam 06:01 Hej 06:04 jakby co mówcie mi Break 06:04 Hej 06:04 ^^ 06:05 Siemanko. 06:05 siemson 06:05 hej 06:05 Hejka 06:05 o Meme jest xD 06:06 Cube ustawił sobie identyczny kolor nicku jak ja na swojej wiki (hmm) 06:06 To nieco podejrzane xD 06:06 ... 06:08 nadal mam to w myślach: "wysłałem do staffów pytanie: "Jak zostać helperem wikia?" boję się trochę odpowiedzi :<" 06:08 .o. 06:11 Hi 06:13 Czemu na czacie nie można dawać linków? 06:13 W sensie, czemu jest tutaj taki zakaz 06:13 :/ 06:14 w sumie, można, ale tylko do jakiejś wikii lub np. do pasty 06:14 aha 06:14 Myślałem, że nawet wewnętrznych nie można 06:17 http://pl.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:5125 ja nie chcę z ni gadać ;_; 06:17 *nim 06:18 wtf 06:18 Jak tak bardzo chce spamować, niech zarejestruje się, założy sobie spam wiki i niech tam spamuje 06:18 ;_; 06:25 silence 06:26 gun 06:26 xD 06:26 xD 06:26 Jak się ma VuCzat to jest komenda /silence (awesome) 06:26 (a) 06:26 Nie ma ;_: 06:27 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 06:27 wtf? 06:27 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 06:28 what? 06:28 * Pan Cube 06:28 * Pan Cube 06:28 what 06:28 wat 06:30 Nikogo to nie obchodzi 06:30 (lol) 06:31 To jest komenda /nc 2013 12 07